The Consortium Effect
by Theresa471
Summary: Continuation of the story Etchings. For which Mulder, Scully, Skinner get further involved with the new project.
1. Chapter 1

The Consortium Effect

There was a meeting going on from inside of the large mansion in West Virginia. Time was eight o' clock at night with 15 of the 22 members for the Consortium meeting in the drawing room.

Jarrod Hall now in charge after Jonas having been killed months ago at the hands of C.G. Spender and the new type of bounty hunter.

Jarrod having been at one time very close to Spender back in the day. He was the best choice of the group to take on over the group. And try to forge ahead with the new up and coming project. Codename : **Blue-Bird.** A new and more fast super sonic space-craft that can actually fly better than the shuttle and other private space vehicles.

Jarrod asked all of the members to please be seated in the drawing room. In order to discuss the recent developments with Miles Davies and the F.B.I. involvement from the X- Files department.

And by the look of his members after telling them about the latest. He could tell they weren't all too pleased. Especially when Fox Mulder is concerned for the moment.

But there was an added development that the Consortium had never thought about. A race of aliens having been found by the three investigating the images of etchings by the three involved.

After taking in a deep sigh of relief and a taste of his scotch that was placed in front of him. He's able to take a quick shot and downing it before speaking.

Taking a moment.

He starts to go into full detail of the recent developments first on the project first. Since it's going to be making a trial run in two weeks.

"Gentlemen we need to make damn sure that security is going to be at the maximum. Along with the fact we have no idea on whether there has been any type of breech. Even though out military at this time is checking into further. Otherwise everyone needs to be ready for when it comes to the viewing of the test-flight."

One of the younger members from inside the drawing room. Asked on whether the X-Files department knows about the project or the fact that Miles Davies has been taken care of."

"To answer your two questions. Yes to the first one, and no to the second. Even though we do know that Davies currently is staying in close range of the F.B.I.. Including with the latest that a new species of aliens have been reported that we never have suspected. Even though those exact same aliens were some how testing him and his loyal aspect. This also includes agent Fox Mulder and A.D. Skinner for when it comes to protecting the new aliens needing and asking for full protection."

"And what of the aliens you spoke about Jarrod?" While the younger member had to asked having to be standing towards the back of the drawing room.

"We are currently checking into it as we speak Adam. Otherwise I should have a full report some time soon from my sources." It was at this moment. He was able to some what relax before going further more with the meeting and of the project itself.

Even though Jack and few of the other members were more interested in just what Agent Fox Mulder and his partner/wife Dana Scully have been up to. For when it comes to working on the X-Files for longer than 25 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Consortium Effect

For Dana Scully having woken from a sound sleep. Her partner/husband was talking a mild a minute in regard to what exactly has been going on with them and Davies.

She was trying to understand his words. For when she was still half asleep from inside of the Rangers station. It had seemed she had been sleeping for hours, when in fact she has for the most part.

Though she has been feeling chilled to the bone after waking. All she could make out for the moment was for the fact that her husband, Walter Skinner and Davies had come into contact with finding a new race of alien beings.

And these aliens as it were trying to test Davies on whether he's able to be loyal for the cause. In spite of using all types of mental images in order to confused the man in the first place.

Including for the fact that the aliens are asking for help. In order to be protected from the Consortium and most of all Spender. _**The devil of all beings on the planet.**_

"Jesus Mulder. Will you please slow down, your not making any sense for the moment." She says before slowly making her way off the cot before having a wave of dizziness for a brief moment.

Everyone that was inside of the sleeping alcove were all concern. Due to the very fact she's supposed to be having a baby very soon. And she was already taking a chance with coming here in the first place.

"I'm making sense Scully. But your not going to like the idea of us bringing them here in order to be protected further." He replied helping her further to sit down into the chair instead.

"Thanks." She says before moving into a more comfortable position. She looks up at him for a moment before saying further. "So just where are they Mulder?"

"They are hiding from inside of the trunk. Otherwise they don't wish to come in here without having to scare everyone off with there appearance."

"Are you serious Mulder?; They are worried about there appearance. When they should be worried about being found out by the Consortium and the rest of the organization"

It was at this point. That A. Skinner came in with a report for the two of them. And having come from speaking with Davies once again and of the aliens from being inside of the truck. For a brief moment Skinner was able to wipe at his brow having to be some what sweating still. After having to find themselves from being inside of their space-craft and the warmer environment to suit the chemistry of the aliens.

Scully was able to see that Skinner was still having some what of a problem. His breathing pattern and other physical signs had pin pointed that his health was beginning to falter after such a long day and evening. And that added into the fact that the aliens no doubt were able to push the limits of the human boundaries.

She is going to suggest that all three of them start to take it easy. Since she has no idea just what type of chemicals were inside the space-craft or what ever environment they were using.

All she knew that it was late. And she needed to sleep further having to feel some what groggy from the lack of proper sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Consortium Effect

Either from the lack of sleep or the possible fact that she might be having contractions. Even though her water hasn't broken as yet. For which at this point was a good sign. She would very much hate to have her baby way out here in the boon docks. And no doubt her husband Fox Mulder will probably agree with her on that aspect as well.

But than again they were inside of a medical clinic. How ironic on her part to even considered on staying here in the first place.

Even though after what happened with the three finding those aliens. They certainly don't need the Consortium or anyone else for that fact to see these aliens and start a panic among the locals for this particular region.

Fox Mulder was staring at his wife. On whether or not she was going to be just fine.

"I 'm just fine Mulder. I don't need to be coddle at this time of the evening." She wasn't really in the best of moods. Otherwise she would have to make sure she's able to make an apology later for the way she's behaving.

"That's good Scully. I would hate to see you get into any further trouble while we are way out here in the first place."

"I know." She says with a soft-tone response. "But I do suggest that all of us are here now, including your new friends in the truck. To be ready to leave soon after a few hours of rest. We don't need to have the Consortium organization come after us just when we are defenseless." She states before turning a little to have herself more comfortable onto her cot.

"That is very true to say the least Scully. Otherwise I will go speak with the others outside. Even though I know the members of this Ranger station will no doubt will be arriving soon to begin there shifts. And we need to be ready in case there is some sort of an issue for when it comes to them."

"And I would hate to see there faces if and when, the aliens decides to move out of the truck in order to loosen up there muscles or anythig else for that matter." Mulder with his light tone was able to at least make his wife slightly chuckle at the statement. Before she was able to lay back down under neath the blankets for now.

While Mulder bent down quickly to give her a slight peck onto her right cheek. Before he's able to move outside to speak with A.D. Skinner and Davies watching out the aliens don't get into any further trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Consortium Effect

And once Fox Mulder had gone outside. He still of all things went to asked the aliens. Placing his head from inside of the vehicle to see all of them hovered into a corner, as if they were basically scared to death.

"How are all of you feeling right now?" He asked really sincerely.

While trying to be diverting there attention to the real truth of the matter. Otherwise one of the aliens the closest to the entrance of the vehicle. It was able to say to agent Fox Mulder his response. "I'm fine, as with the others with me." It says before staying quiet once more.

"Good to hear. I was just afraid that you and your associates were just too scared to come here in the first place." Mulder says even if he's not sure what to say next to them.

He was going to make a suggestion all of them try to get some sleep or rest. Even if he doesn't know what there body chemistry was made up with for this particular time. As he paused for a moment before waiting for a reply from them.

And he didn't wish to feel some what dumbfounded for when it comes to them. Though he knew that this one alien was just voicing his only judgement with the situation. They should thank there lucky stars they are still alive for that matter. Along with any type of strangeness on his part for when it comes to protecting anyone from the rebels, The Consortium, and most of all with the super soldiers and the smoking man Spender.

For which has been an on going habit of late with all of them. Including having to be the one driving force with Agent Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner and even Dana Scully the past few years.

But for this time. All four of the creatures/aliens, they were able to move out of the vehicle. Even though having to be covering of there very sensitive eyes with the sun starting to go down for the evening.

Even though it was a nice idea for the moment. They needed to get the aliens inside. Not wanting to be taking any chances for that matter.

And Mulder had a feeling these particular aliens knew this fact. As to why they were running quickly to get inside of the building.

One thing for sure. Skinner, Mulder and Miles Davies had to figure out there key components for when it comes to saving of there lives.

As with agent Dana Scully. She has been fighting a battle with the Consortium. When she was able to first find out with having to be a pawn in their plans over 20 plus years ago. And she is still fighting against them. Even though with a new group trying the revive the project once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Consortium Effect

 **Operation: Blue Bird** having to be in full operation. One of the key science teams working on the project. Was inside of the main control room by himself having to be going over the last of the flight checks.

Dr. Winslow having to be with the project since the very beginning. He needed to be very sure all was in find working order. Before giving the flight crews to move out the craft onto the run-way just outside of the main installation.

One thing that he liked most most about this particular space-craft. Would be the fact that its going to be carrying anti-ballistic missiles. In case any one type of government tries there hand at trying to knock down the vehicle in order to protect themselves.

Even though with the new Consortium. Anything goes with them at this point in time. He's mostly been keeping Jarrod Hall in charge completely up to date on the operation.

Even if the two main people involved with the X-Files department will certainly will want to find out further about the project. And this could surely happen some time in the near future. For when it comes to Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, they have been completely relentless for when it comes to finding out the complete truth.

And he didn't need to have them escalate there investigation any further. Once they would be able to find out further about the operation.

The new Consortium has been spending a great time, effort and most of all money on the project, and in order to keep it a big secret from all those involved.

And with the up and coming test flight having been cancelled twice already due to delays with the design of the craft. Along with the fact they didn't need to have the F.B.I. and Fox Mulder breathing down there necks.

Other wise Dr. Winslow was able to sign off on the final report to be sent to Jarrod Hall. Including the final report for when the test flight is going to be made, and for which it's supposed to be made some time late today.

Dr. Winslow having taken a deep sigh having to be reading the last of the report on the computer terminal. He was feeling better some what for when it came to sending the e-mail back to Hall at his home.

Since his last message. He would be waiting for the final confirmation in regard to the test flight. One thing for sure. Dr. Winslow and his other associates had made sure for when it comes to complete full security in and around the surrounding area for the flight.

He didn't need to have anyone nosing around during the flight. And that includes any possible reporters that might of gotten wind of the flight from any type of under ground sources, as with the Unity paper coming from the Lone Gunmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Consortium Effect

However with the Lone Gunmen. Barrows and Fisher were able to get wind of the new project through the under-ground. There "Unity" paper was able to mention it going out today for those readers.

And Fisher was able to make sure his associates were able to have enough copies made. Before they were able to hand them out for a small fee in order to keep the newspaper going from those of the Consortium.

Barrows was making sure that everything was printed correctly. Even though they would have to be careful with the next edition due out in a few weeks.

However for now.

They would need to advise Agent Fox Mulder of the X-Files department in regard to this matter. Even though no doubt he knows all about the test flight. He's going to have to send a coded message via his computer terminal. For which will be done some time with-in the next ten minutes.

Even though Barrows had to remind Fisher that Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Miles Davies were still a the Rangers station having to still be investigating the other matter.

And no doubt Mulder and his team will no doubt find it extremely interesting. The only problem for everyone involved no doubt. Was how to get onto the site and see how the flight goes, or if possible. Try and sneak onto the craft and hide until the craft is able to take off.

This no doubt will cause a number of issues. One being having to be wearing air masks depending just how far they will be flying outside of the atmosphere.

It should prove to be interesting never the less.

And since it was beginning to get late on there end of the East Coast. Fisher was willing to take a chance to use his computer in order to contact Fox Mulder.

Inside of the Ranger station. With it currently dark and with the over night shift having to be on at this time. There was very little activity at the moment for those having to be working this side of the Ranger station.

Leaving his wife Dana Scully to sleep in the alcove. Currently Fox Mulder was in the thrones of not to be able to sleep for the moment. While everyone else of his group as with Davies and even A.D. Skinner were laying down in each of there own alcoves.

While Mulder was sitting up inside of the small kitchette section of the station and having to be working on his laptop. When all of a sudden he was being contacted via web-camera from the Lone Gunmen.

It was at this particular moment.

Mulder was able to punch in the coded pass-word in order to make proper contact with the Lone Gunmen. It would only take a moment or two before Fisher's mug face was able to show up on the computer screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Consortium Effect

And with the group. They knew this wasn't going to be easy for the most part. So far they have been some what lucky for when it comes to this matter.

All for the sake of getting on board the new design space-craft. Hopefully it will be easier for them to understand the controls of this new vessel. Designed by the people that run the new Consortium group.

Even though they know that C.G. Spender and those that control him. They need answers quickly. In order to continue on with there take over of Planet Earth or any other planets involved with the rebels. Just happens to be run by William and his group. Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are the parents.

Though with Spender. With his life the way it is now. He just needs or wants to take over completely. And without the interference of the super soldiers or the bounty hunter.

Some time later..

With darkness upon them once again. Mulder and the two lone Gunmen were making there way into the under ground tunnel once more.

And this time. They weren't taking any chances with getting inside to the next level. Even though it shows that the guards inside are supposed to be changing with the next shift in a few moments.

For which with the affirmative action of the code to the access door to the level was deactivated. And without them realizing just what exactly was happening.

Fisher was just about ready to say something. When his computer showed that the three installation guards were moving off into another direction. "Lets move." He says in a soft tone whisper to Mulder and his associate Barrows. While the third member was back at there hide-out working on the next edition of the "Unity Paper."

Mulder looked over at Fisher. On whether or not he was sure with his statement. "Are you sure this time Fisher?" He asked gently. Otherwise he needed to have this over with in the first place. Having already taken too many chances during the last few days.

"I said yes, Mulder. We need to get going or else we will never be able to get inside." He's able to place his portable small computer back on his side. Along with his small flash light. So they will be able to see through the hatch way. Since the lighting inside was at the lowest setting.

Meanwhile...

In another section of the installation. Dr. Winslow once again had to stop his work. In order to speak with Jarrod of the Consortium. Hall was being some what of a pain right now. Needing results as soon as possible.

He was getting sick and tired of being always all of these questions. In regard to the project **"Blue Bird." Otherwise...** He was more inclined to leave when ever possible.

When he hasn't had the chance to contact the F.B.I. Nor Agent Fox Mulder and agent Dana Scully of the X- Files department.

However with his problem for the moment was privacy. Since every movement that he makes is closely being watched...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Consortium Effect

Dr. Winslow having to be at the control panel of the installation. While the others left to check on other matters before the test flight.

Even though it wasn't a big deal. And when it comes to the flight. A number of people were more interested on just how far this model was able to go for when it comes to traveling.

In order to catch up with the rebels. Or rather seeing the fire-power coming from the space-craft. But for Dr. Winslow, he's been trying to slow down the project since day one. Along with the implications on what it might mean to the Consortium or even to the F.B.I. for the Washington, D.C. area..

And that goes true for agent Fox Mulder, A.D. Skinner and Mulder's partner Dana Scully.

He was checking the controls. When he was able to notice a red-light on the panel in front of him. This wasn't a good thing for the moment.

As he was going to try and stall with getting to push the flight further behind. He was against it from the very start of when the design had first appeared into his hands and his co-workers.

Even though he agreed to work on the project. Even if it meant going against his overall beliefs.

Anyway...

He was able to change one of the panels without having to be noticed by the video cameras from inside of control center. However with this slight change. He would be able to breath some what better. And without being caught in the process.

Or he's able to speak with agent Fox Mulder and who over is supposed to be tagging along for the trip to be here in the first place.

Hopefully there won't be any further obstacles.

But for this time. He'd to make one more assessment on one of the fuel gauges before he's able to leave...

And in order to make the change. He was able to log it into the computer terminal. This way know one will be able to break into his pass code. Since he's been doing this since the start of the project. He's been able to change his pass-code only once. In order to have the doctor feel safer that way.

Afterwards he made the slight change. Otherwise he shut down the program to leave...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Consortium Effect

Just as soon as Dr. Winslow was able to shut down the program. He knew that Agent Mulder and his friends from the F.B.I. will be here soon to check out further the air craft.

He's able to swallow first before making sure no one would be around the installation. He didn't need to take any more chances for when it comes to his life in general.

Instead of going out the normal way. He was able to find an entrance for which none of the troops barely able to check. Looking around the entrance. Dr. Winslow having placed his vehicle on the side hidden under a grey plastic tarp. He was able to pull it off quickly while having to be fixated on getting past the fence.

One thing for sure. Hopefully he's going to be lucky the main fence tied to that area won't be electric. And fry anyone going through, under or over it for this time of the evening.

And it gave him the shivers down his neck and back to think about the ramifications. However so far he's been very lucky. " **TOO LUCKY."** Well no matter he was able to leave and head to his appointment.

While Agent Fox Mulder, A.D. Skinner and his friends will be arriving soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Consortium Effect

Actually it didn't take all that long for the group from the F.B.I. to arrive finally at the site.

Everyone had to be extremely careful for when it came to there movements. Mulder having to be in the back of the truck was able to move out quickly, while gathering up himself both physically and mentally.

Fisher and Barrows tells Fox Mulder to gather up his equipment before finding the under ground entrance to get inside of the installation.

Mulder didn't say a word to the Gunmen. As his mind was set on getting inside and having this entire affair over with...

As for Dr. Winslow, he was able to leave the grounds to head for his quarters. He had known that Mulder and the Lone Gunmen would be able to get into the place and check out the air craft.

He was just glad to leave that place for now. Always having to be watched with his every movement since the project has been started.

Mulder was able to find the under ground entrance with help from the Lone Gunmen. Having brought there equipment mostly the satellite enhancements of the overlay of the area.

Using a special rope in order to tie it around his waste. He's able to lowered himself down into the darkness. It was at this time he's able to turn on the lighting fixture on the top of his cap he's wearing. It was the same with the two Lone gunmen and A.D. Skinner having been very quiet ever since his arrival...

Normally with Walter Skinner, he would be chatting away. But it seems right now Skinner is just plainly scared, and doesn't really wish to show his one true weakness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Consortium Effect

Mulder being the first one down into the tunnel. He was getting an awful feeling that something might be wrong. He needed to get over that feeling before Skinner and the Lone Gunmen catch up to him inside.

The three of them were making there way down slowly. Since Skinner has no experience with climbing of any kind. So the Gunmen had to watch him closely in case of an issue.

Otherwise Walter Skinner was able to make it down just find in spite of his fear. Even though Skinner has tagged along over the years on cases with Mulder and Scully. But he never has gone to this extreme for when it involves climbing.

Fisher was able to asked Skinner on whether he was ok. "I' m fine for the moment. I just need to get my proper bearings before I wind up screwing up this entire mission."

"It's good to hear Skinner. Just relax and we will be able to keep an eye on one another." Fisher says with helping Barrows with bringing on down the rest of the equipment they needed to use.

"That's the last of the equipment." She says before checking her helmet and lighting fixture to see along the way.

"Lets get moving." Fisher turns to face Barrows handing him something before beginning. She was able to see Skinner started to move off in order to catch up with Fox Mulder.

"All right Fisher. But there is something that just doesn't feel right at the moment. It just might be my imagination. Otherwise I just hope it's not some sort of trap." She implied before moving slowly...

Fisher was shaking his head. "I know what you mean. But never the less we have a job that needs to be done in spite of our fears."

She started to shake her head before saying what was on her mind. "I would hate to be the fly in the trap." She replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Consortium Effect

Fox Mulder was told to stop his movement from inside of the tunnel. In order for A.D. Walter Skinner to catch up with him. While the others were gathering themselves as with Scully and the two Lone Gunmen.

Mulder turned to stop what he was doing inside. When he was able to see Skinner running towards him with having to be out of breath.

Skinner was able to say. "Why the rush Mulder? You need to wait up for the others. They will be here very soon including Scully."

"I just need to get this quickly over with. Since you know how I ' m at times for when it comes to the X files investigations." As he stepped to the side of the tunnel to let Skinner past him.

"I know you very well Mulder. This is a big operation for when it comes to this special air craft model." Skinner took a moment to take in a gulp of air. He wasn't used to being in closed areas, unlike the others.

"By the way Skinner...what do you think the Consortium is going to think with the latest break-in?" He asked while seeing the others slowly walking down to him and Skinner.

"Good question Mulder. Who knows now of days with the new people taking over the organization. As for C.G. Spender I just hope to god the rumors are true that he's actually dead instead of being alive."

"As for Spender in my eyes the man died a long time ago. Why?..Because of what he did with my sister Samantha and the other children to be cloned, and eventually dying in the process."

"Any rate we need to push forward with trying to destroy the latest threat with the aliens and of the Consortium group." Skinner said while looking out for the others to arrive. "Mulder, they are coming now..we can finally get moving with this and find out the complete truth."

"Lets go then sir...I' m more anxious to get this over with as well." He said with moving slowly to have the others catch up to them.

"Jesus Mulder. I just hope all of this will be totally worth it?" Scully asked with trying to catch her breath after running to catch up to him and Skinner.

"It will be Scully." Taking hold of her hand in order to push forward inside of the tunnel before reaching the main hatchway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Consortium Effect

As soon as they hit the tunnel. Mulder, Scully and the Lone Gunmen had to be extremely careful in order not to trip any type of alarms that might of been hidden.

They didn't have far to go in order to reach the next level before getting the main installation. "Mulder we don't have far to go now" Barrows says with looking at her computer terminal with the map designs.

Nodding his head as with Dana Scully. "Understood." As the both agents pulled out there weapons for any type of surprises. It was basically the same with A.D. Walter Skinner since he's been very quiet since entering inside of the tunnel.

Moments later...

The group finally made it past the security door leading into the next level. Thank god Fisher was able to deactivate the alarm to get inside the hanger.

They are able to see the air craft by itself without any type of security people to watch. It would seem that the doctor that is working on the program. Was able to steer clear of the personnel to have the F.B.I. people get inside. While he waits it out at his room before going into hiding from the Consortium and most of all C.G. Spender.

Once everyone was able to get inside the semi lite hanger. The expressions on everyone faces was one of awe for the most part.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Consortium Effect

Fisher and Barrows had looked at each other for when it came to everyone's reaction to the air craft. They had never expected it would exactly be something like this entirely.

But now comes the deciding factor. On whether or not they decide to fly the air craft out of the hanger without being followed on radar.

Even though Fisher had stated earlier they would at least try to get it started. They had all of the specks that goes with the designs given to them from the one doctor that had decided to go against the Consortium organization.

Though now hoping he's able to leave his quarters unattended after giving the air craft one last check before the F.B.I. group had arrived on site.

Walter Skinner was getting some what nervous with the aspect of having to wait on a decision. Even if he knew very soon there would be a decision by the Lone Gunmen and agent Fox Mulder.

Meanwhile...

Fisher & Barrows went to check the portable lap top for the coded sequence that was given to them. He needed to be sure that everything will work prior to getting into the air and without crashing the air craft on the first try.

Seeing that the Lone Gunmen were just about done with there work. Fox Mulder came over to them to asked on whether they were ready to go.

"Well! Are we ready to go Fisher?" He asked softly from inside of the air craft.

"Very ready. Ok everyone strap yourselves in. This is going to be a very interesting flight!" Fisher says to his associates from inside of the air craft.

Moments Later...

Fisher surprised everyone by flipping a switch on the side of him. "We are not invisible to the naked eye." He says before everyone is able to hear a loud noise and then silence having to be the change over with the main shaft drives.

Fisher and Barrows having to be sitting in the front were extremely surprised at the way the air craft was running so far. But now comes the big test with having the air craft "Wink" out with being on the outside of the installation.

"Hold on everyone. We will be winding up on the other side of the building in 15 seconds."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Consortium Effect

All of a sudden the group inside of the aircraft felt the pull of gravity with the ship **Winking out** effect. Everything inside had felt like they were in another dimension of sorts.

Fox Mulder tried to catch his breath a little, as with the others since they had no idea what type of side effects were involved. Even Walter Skinner even mention for that breath moment as if his heart was being pulled out of his chest.

But it only lasted a brief moment before the air craft came into sync with the virtual reality.

Fisher and Barrows having to be working the controls in front of them. He was able to say to Mulder and Skinner. "We are no longer with-in the installation, while heading for the upper atmosphere. This is where the details of this ship comes into play." He says while looking out the front view screens.

"Afterwards where will we be going then Fisher?" Mulder asked with trying to control his breathing, since his stomach has been bothering him since the aircraft took off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Consortium Effect

Flying sky high. Actually at super sonic speeds of the air craft that was stolen from the Consortium organization.

They would of never expected that the Lone Gunmen, Agent Fox Mulder and A.D. Walter Skinner would be stealing there property of all things.

Fisher was able to say to Fox Mulder with answering his question. "We are heading for Darling, Maryland toward the underground military hanger deck. They will be able to check over the air craft while all of us will wait inside of the installation."

Skinner came up closer to ask questions, since now he was starting to feel better since taking off. "So who is going to be checking over the air craft?" He asked with touching the shoulder of Fisher.

Fisher looked up from his instruments after checking in with Barrows scanning all communications bans. "Dr. Avery will be able to check over the air craft for any further flaws, since this is mostly a test flight instead of the organization having to be doing it." He responded with answering the question.

"Is this the very same Dr. Avery working for the Consortium, after deciding to defect to the other side?" Skinner asked with getting up further to stretch his limbs from being confined inside of the new air craft.

"It is everyone. I suggest everyone relax, we will be arriving to the hanger bay in 21 minutes." He asked Mulder and Skinner of the situation of the flight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Consortium Effect

Meanwhile at the under ground hanger bay. Dr. Avery and his group were very anxious to have the aircraft arrive with Fisher and his group from the F.B.I. and the X Files department.

Dr. Avery having to be in his late fifties was pacing back and forth of his computer terminal. While waiting two other doctors to arrive to the site.

They were both called from there residents in Maryland. Once they were able to received the call from security in regard to there little surprise arriving. The two doctors having to be escorted to the under ground hanger bay by private security forces.

Dr. Avery has been friends with Fisher, Barrows and the third member having to be working a story in Seattle, Washington in regard to a U.F.O. cult. Dr. Saul Avery ten years ago was able to meet up with the original Lone Gunmen until they were killed.

It was years later for when he was able to meet up with the new group during a U.F.O. seminar in Colorado. And where they were able to discuss the makings of the Consortium family put together by C.G. Spender.

Currently Dr. Avery was waiting to hear a report from radar technicians for when exactly the air craft will be arriving into the hanger bay for safe keeping.

Five minutes later...

"Sir, radar is currently showing the energy readings of the air craft will be arriving in ten minutes. During that time the cloaking device will no doubt will have to be deactivated once it's ready to land onto the hanger deck." Tech Wolfen exclaimed with moving back to his radar/sonar station in the Command Center.

"Thanks. I just can't wait any longer." He says to let go some of the stress that was mostly behind his neck and shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Corsortium Effect

Dr. Avery and his technicians were receiving the word about the special air craft having to be arriving very soon on the hanger bay.

Even this installation wasn't a part of the grand scheme for the military. Most of the funds were being privately owned, along with Dr. Avery and his team.

They had to be extremely careful with there movements. For when it comes to putting the installation into operation away from the Corsortium organization.

Checking his computer terminal. He was able to take in a deep breath finally that everything was finally forging ahead. Getting up from his seat, he decided to go meet the group taking his jeep to the main hanger sector deep below.

After telling his technicians where he was going. Everyone else went back to there work for the next few hours with the change in shift.

Finding the keys in his coat pocket, he was able to start moving the black jeep taking the side street inside to reach the two mile long hanger bay to carry other private vehicles for there own personal use.

Taking his time to reach the hanger bay. He was able to hear the alert telling everyone the air craft will be arriving in a few moments.

Parking his jeep and getting out to wait with the other workers, ready to take over the air craft and give it a through check up with there clip boards.

"Dr. Avery, congrats on a job well done with the project." One of the technicians says to Dr. Avery looking at the computer terminal with the final results.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Corsortium Effect

Dr. Avery was extremely glad that the entire project was coming to a complete halt with the air craft stolen from the military installation.

Hearing the alerts going off to alert everyone that the hanger bay with the aircraft has come to a complete halt. Now he needed was to speak with the Lone Gunmen, agent Fox Mulder and A.D. Skinner of the F.B.I.

And for those that were mention. They were being escorted outside of the air craft feeling some what relieved with there air legs on solid ground.

Fisher was speaking softly to Barrows. Asking on whether or not he was ok or not. "Fine. I can't wait to speak with this Dr. Avery in charge of the program."

"I can't wait either Fisher. At least we made it onto solid ground." Barrows announced with holding onto his arm for emotional and physical support.

"Same here Barrows." A.D. Skinner broke into the conversation, along with getting back his color into his face as well.

A moment later...

"Hello everyone. I' m Dr. Avery project manager. Thank god you were able to get the air craft here away from the Corsortium organization and under there noses." He states with a smile finally showing on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th The Corsortium Effect

"Dr. Avery, I' m A.D. Walter Skinner of the F.B.I., I must say that I' m rather impressed with this installation. I wonder why the F.B.I. was told of this place years prior?" He asked with a Fox Mulder and the rest of the group looking with curiosity.

"Secrets for the most part. Even though right now we are still not out of the woods." Dr. Avery announced.

"Why is that Dr. Avery? " Fisher asked with looking concern standing next to his friends from the Lone Gunmen group.

It was all of a sudden an alarm was going off behind them.

"Everyone we need to head for the security area. We are currently being under attack." Dr. Avery gave orders to the security teams to move the air craft into a safer section of the installation. "MOVE EVERYONE!" He states with his orders.

"Who are we being attacked by Dr. Avery?" Agent Fox Mulder asked with a serious tone with his question.

"Aliens belonging to the Corsortium organization. They are from the solar system Alexandria. They use a worm hole to enter into this solar system. How they know about the installation. I have no idea at the moment."

Security officers came over to move the group to a lower level for where the attacks won't be felt. As for the alien air craft, Dr. Avery had his force move the plane to a safer level for where the experts will go over with a fine tooth comb.

It was at this particular moment when they felt the area be hit with a laser blast. It was able to do some damage to the communications terminal, however no human injuries. The attack as always never really last all that long.

It's why Dr. Avery and his scientists could never understand as to why.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Corsortium Effect

Dr. Avery had told everyone to get down to protect themselves from the attack. Pieces of the bunker was falling apart for which the attack will last a few more moments.

Agent Mulder standing near A.D. Skinner. He was mostly worried about his boss ever since they had arrived. "Are you all right?" As he shined his flashlight at the man trying to stay calm with the last of the attack.

"Fine Mulder. I sure would like to find out who those aliens are causing this damage to this installation." He says with taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses.

"From what I understand from sources, they are called the Lurells from the Alexandria solar system."

"I have never heard of Alexandria."

"My son William has with traveling to that particular solar system a few times over the past few years with the use of the worm holes developed by them." Mulder replied with the knowledge that was given to him by his son and other sources.

"Is your son and his rebels in the area of Earth to see whether they can catch the aliens in the act with the attack of the installation?" Skinner asked with concern in his voice.

"I haven't heard from my son in almost a week. His space craft was in route with other ships to find out further information about the Lurells. There is a possible chance I will be able to use my special communications device given to me to make contact with him."

"Mulder, do you have it on you now, or you left it at home?" He asked with sincere curiosity.

"I have it with me. When things are calmed down. I will try calling him with asking him about the information on the Lurells.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 The Corsortium Effect

Agent Fox Mulder pulled out his son's special communications device to call him.

Mulder pressed the coded code in order to make contact with his son's vessel. Taking a moment after several long beeps. William answered the call.

"Dad is that you?" He asked.

"William I have no time to explain. Do you have a lock on my position?"

"Yes. Why?" William says over the communications device.

"Listen. We are being under attack by three alien vessels over head of this location. Can you and your vessel intervene with trying to stop them before the bunk winds up being destroyed by the Lurells."

"Lurells! I know all about them dad. But for now. I have ordered the ship moved into your coordinates."

"Good enough William. I will call you back when the attacks have been stopped by you and your rebels." He responds with ending the conversation. "Ok, everyone. Lets get down into a deeper area for the attack."

********************************************  
Three of the Lurells continued to fire the laser beams onto the bunker installation. When all of a sudden the rebels space craft swoop down with firing there weapons at the three ships.

All three of the vessels broke off to head back out into beyond orbit of Earth. While William and his rebels continued to fire a few more times before breaking off to head back to his father's position.

 **Moments Later...**

Agent Fox Mulder talking to the general from inside the bunker. All of a sudden his communications device started to go off once again.

"Mulder! Did you get them?" He asked his son over the device.

"They got away with exiting Earth's orbit only to disappear through some time displacement. Next time we will be more prepared to do battle with the Lurells. But for now your people in the installation should be safe and sound."

"Thanks son for your help. Next time. Plus I owe you one."

"No need dad. Just let mother I love her a great deal. ok?" As he closes off the device before Mulder was able to give him a response back.

General Billings walked up to agent Fox Mulder. "Thanks Agent Mulder. Your son save our hide for now. Next time you speak with him. Just tell him that I and all of the others wish him all the best overall."

"I will tell him General Billings."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Consortium Effect

The Lurells were able to reach the outer region of the planet Jupiter. They would be waiting for a worm hole to open up near one of the smaller rings of the planet with-in the next hour.

Once they are able to get through to there destination on the other side to wait it out and try to set up another attack against Earth and the bunker installation.

Plus the fact they need to catch the Alexandria's space craft having to be fighting the battles against the certain rebels put together by the Consortium organization currently all living in Kentucky and other states on Earth.

It was just about an hour when finally the worm hole opened up. It was when the three ships entered into the worm hole and arrived safe and sound onto the other side with there home planet six hours away at the highest warp drive available to them.

Meanwhile at the bunker

Fox Mulder went to meet up with his wife Dana Scully in there quarters. Mulder was very anxious to do battle again with the Lurells.

His son having to be somewhere in the solar system of Earth and the rest of the planets.

Walking inside the living quarters. He found Scully reading an article that was given to her by General Billings in regard to certain enemy aliens.

It was written by one of the Consortium organization members listing the Lurells and several other alien groups wishing to destroy Earth.

"What are you reading Scully?" He asked as she walks over to him to let him take a look at the article.

Taking the article into his hands. He sits on the gold chair to start reading the article. After a few moments, Fox Mulder was shaking his head. "I just don't believe this that the Consortium would actually write something like this. We all known that my father (Smoking man) was working with the alien bounty hunters to try and destroy Earth, along with all of the hybrids that was developed."

"Fox, you need to have our son William and his rebels come back to Earth for us. And anyone from this installation to come along. I know Skinner and the Lone Gunmen would want to come as well. Something has to be done with these Lurells and any others before the situation gets worst."

"I will use the special transmitter to call William. Most of the time he will answer right away Scully. Let me go get it since I always hide it in case we are taken into custody by any enemy agent or alien."

"Go ahead, while I go speak with Skinner and the Gunmen on the lower level with General Billings." She says to her husband already headed into the bedroom to look for the transmitter.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The Consortium Effect

Mulder went to get the special transmitter given to him by his son. For when ever his father needed him.

Opening up the channel to his son's vessel. He was able to make contact with William right away. Since someone from inside the communications center would be scanning all channels.

William was called to the communications center with his wife Allysa having just gone off duty to head for the medical center to work.

Sitting down on the chair to connect with his father Fox Mulder. He turns on the communications device. "Dad, what is going on back on Earth?"

"Listen William. Three Lurells vessels had gotten away from Earth and entered a worm hole to head on out to there home planet. Is there any way your ship is able to catch up to them with going through the worm hole?" Mulder says to his son over the communications device.

"I don't think so dad. The worm hole your speaking about is very unstable. No doubt the Lurells took a big chance going through to get to the other side. Otherwise I will try to keep and eye on whether the Lurells decide to come back through."

"Good enough son. However if you want to see your mother and myself. We are still at the bunker installation with General Billings, Skinner and the three Lone Gunmen investigating the area with those ships that left for the worm hole."

"I will talk with Allysa. Maybe we will be able to transport down for a few hours. Just let General Billings that my ship will be over head with-in the hour."

"I will tell him William. See you in an hour." Mulder says to his son with ending the transmission.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Consortium Effect

Mulder and Scully went to speak with General Billings about William and his rebels. The general understood the entire concept of the vessel being run by William and his friends to try and be rid of the evil aliens trying to destroy Earth and many of the planets in the galaxy.

"I understand Mulder. Radar tracking will be keeping an eye for any unknown vessels. Your son's ship should be showing up soon on the satellite systems. When they do agent Mulder, you will need to let them know on just where to transport down."

"I will tell my son the information he will be needing to beam down with his wife Allysa and my grandson."

"Really Mulder! Why have William Jr. be involved with beaming down. When he can stay safe on board." Scully says to her husband about the safe passage of William Jr.

"Don't worry agent Mulder. He will be protected by my security people once they transport down. This will include protecting them from the Consortium organization as well." General Billings announced to the F.B.I. agents.

"Good enough General Billings."

 **Twenty five minutes later...**

 **The blimp was showing up on the radar satellite tracking systems.**

 **As it turned out to be William's space craft with there 150 rebels on board, including William Jr. and his mother Allysa.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The Corsortium Effect

Mulder was receiving a communications from the special device given to him by his son. After they had entered into Earth's orbit via the satellite system.

He took out the device from his black coat pocket to open up the channel to speak with his son William. General Billings was right next to Mulder when he started to speak with William.

"I understand son your in Earth's orbit with your vessel? Are you able to beam down to the installation without any type of issue?"

"Yes dad to both questions. But what I don't understand is to why your at a military installation instead of being at work for the F.B.I. or the house with mother."

"Long story, I will tell you all about once your able to beam down. Are you going to ask Allysa to come as well. Since I know she hates to leave William Jr. alone with the rebels on board your vessel."

"It's true dad. But I will see what she has to say on the subject. Give me an hour to be ready. I will contact you when I am ready to beam down to your site." He ended the communications.

Turning to face his second-in-command Rojas. He tells the man that he was going to his quarters to get ready to beam down to the military installation.

"Yes sir. Any thing to watch out for William?" He asked since they are used to being on battle alert due to the attacks from the enemy from the planet Alexandria from outside of the worm hole.

"Just make sure to keep an eye out for any unknown vessels entering into Earth's orbit." William retorted with his order to keep an eye out.

"I will go now Rojas." He starts to leave the command center to head for the third level for where his quarters are located.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The Consortium Effect

William arrived into his quarters to sleep. However his son had other ideas. When Allysa came out from the nursery with a antsy child not wanting to sleep until he saw his father.

"What's wrong with him Allysa?" Sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Anxious to see you, William. This child wouldn't want to fall asleep without getting a chance to see his father." She states with moving over to her husband while carrying William Jr. to him. She places the crying child into his arms.

"Come on little one. You need to go to sleep now. Your father is tired as well." William says to his son that was almost the same image as him with the over all features.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to let him sleep with you. No doubt he will fall asleep quicker William." Allysa retorted with her comment. After a moment or two. William Jr.  
being placed onto the bed. His father was helped by his wife with taking off his shoes, shirt and pants with leaving them onto the chair near the dresser.

She told her husband she will be leaving. "Why Allysa?" He asked with getting his son into his arms with placing the brown blanket over them.

"Did you forget? I am on call to work in the Medical section today. I know it's not right. But we are currently short notice at this time. And besides what is going on any way?" She says to the cute couple snuggled up in bed.

"I was able to get through to my father and mother. They were located at a military bunker installation with his boss A.D. Skinner and his three friends of the Lone Gunmen. This space craft is going to be directly over head in a few hours. It's why I need to sleep in order for me to be wide awake when I beam down."

"Have you decided which of the crew members(REBELS) will be beaming down with you?" Allysa says with taking a look at her son having to be out cold. It was at this point Allysa decided to move him over into the bed so that her husband would be able to sleep correctly.

"Myself, Rojas and Emerson for now. That might change until the actual beam down." Getting into a better position with his son sound asleep next to him.

"Have a good sleep. I will come back in two hours to see if your awake or not. Love you! Bye...

Talking softly to his wife. "I was able to make contact with my father and mother. They are m


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 The Consortium Effect

After sleeping a few hours in his living quarters with his son sleeping with him in bed. Allysa came back to wake William for his meeting on Earth at the military installation.

Lifting up William jr. into her arms to bring him back into his crib to carry on with his sleep. She was lucky in order not to wake him up. While her husband had gotten up to be ready once they are settled into Earth's orbit.

"You still have time husband before the space craft is in orbit. It's going to give you a chance to have something quick to eat before beaming down to the installation." Allysa announces with the information to her husband.

"Thank you. I will take a quick sonic shower before getting dressed and food. How long can you stay before heading back to work?" Her husband asked with moving towards the sonic shower.

"When ever your ready to leave. I have Annette to come here to keep an eye on our son for the duration."

"Ok, I won't be long to be ready and eating something quick. Even though I still feel tired as if I didn't even sleep at all."

"Jesus William, you slept almost two hours and your still tired? Really! Anyway go take your shower." She ordered with her tone of voice.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sometime later...

William, Rojas and Emerson had beamed down to the installation in the main communications center to meet up with his father and mother, along with General Billings and three of his line officers...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The Consortium Effect

William, Rojas and Emerson beamed down to the military installation to talk about the aliens that have been trying to attack Earth and beyond Pluto.

Mulder is with General Billings at the beam down. Since all of them will be heading for the eigth level conference room. They will be completely safe in case of an attack by one of the recent alien vessels that was able to get through the tracking of Earth's tracking system.

Once the meeting had begun. Everyone had given there ideas as to how to protect Earth and the outer solar systems beyond Pluto. William's space craft have been through the different worm holes in order to reach the solar system of Alexandria for where most of his rebels are from accept for William.

General Billings started to talk to William and his associates. "Is it possible if I ask you to take your father, Scully and three advisers from this installation to have your vessel travel to the solar system of Alexandria. In order to try to have a truce with the aliens that are involved with trying to destroyed Earth. I know it's going to take some time with traveling to Alexandria with the worm holes?"

"It's going to take a day in order to have my crew members be ready for this kind of trip. We will be needing supplies from you if possible as with food, equipment and other items that I will discuss in private with you, General Billings. Other wise we are in good shape overall. "

"William, I know this is none of my business. But will all of your rebel crew members accept the fact they will be coming full force with there enemies after fighting them for the past three years."

"I know General. I just hope none of them will go on strike during the flight through the worm holes. Or else we will really be in trouble once we get onto the other side of the solar system." William announced with hoping for the best for everyone.

Mulder put in his two cents during the meeting. He was mostly thinking about Scully and the trip. There young daughter Sandra is going to be left behind during the trip. She is probably going to be staying with the Lone Gunmen once they are allowed to leave the installation. This as well includes A.D. Walter Skinner. Since he's going to be able to head back to work at the Washington, D.C. Hoover building...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29 The Consortium Effect

General Billings had William to come into his office discuss the supplies he is going to be needing for the trip. Since it's going take at least six months to travel through three worm holes to make it to the galaxy of Alexandria.

"General is it possible your installation will be able to give us laser weapons in case once we make it to the Galaxy. I would hate to think that our vessel might wind up in a fire fight both in the sky and on land depending on whether we decide to beam down." He says with a doubtful tone in his words and body language.

"We have plenty of those weapons on hand for when we are in war games through out the globe. I will see to it that your group will have plenty on hand in case something goes wrong."

"Thank you General Billings for all of your help. My mother and father will no doubt be very pleased. Now I must go speak with my people on board with getting everything beamed up for the flight." He says before leaving to speak with his executive officer Rojas.

Meanwhile General Billings went to work with having his engineers to beam up the last of the equipment that is needed for the most part.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mulder came into there quarters for which Scully was getting orders to Barrows and Henry, since the one Lone Gunmen had went to check on there secret hideaway with the rest of the team publishing the Under Ground news paper.

Scully hands over Sandra to Barrows to take her daughter with the Lone Gunmen and there hide out for the duration. "I will be sure Dana that Sandra will be well taken care of while your gone." She takes Sandra and her things to have someone escort her to the entrance gate after leaving the under ground installation.

Fox Mulder also had the chance to kiss his daughter on the cheek before leaving. While he was having a emotional moment with Barrows leaving with Sandra.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The Consortium Effect

General Billings had William to come into his office discuss the supplies he is going to be needing for the trip. Since it's going take at least six months to travel through three worm holes to make it to the galaxy of Alexandria.

"General is it possible your installation will be able to give us laser weapons in case once we make it to the Galaxy. I would hate to think that our vessel might wind up in a fire fight both in the sky and on land depending on whether we decide to beam down." He says with a doubtful tone in his words and body language.

"We have plenty of those weapons on hand for when we are in war games through out the globe. I will see to it that your group will have plenty on hand in case something goes wrong."

"Thank you General Billings for all of your help. My mother and father will no doubt be very pleased. Now I must go speak with my people on board with getting everything beamed up for the flight." He says before leaving to speak with his executive officer Rojas.

Meanwhile General Billings went to work with having his engineers to beam up the last of the equipment that is needed for the most part.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mulder came into there quarters for which Scully was getting orders to Barrows and Henry, since the one Lone Gunmen had went to check on there secret hideaway with the rest of the team publishing the Under Ground news paper.

Scully hands over Sandra to Barrows to take her daughter with the Lone Gunmen and there hide out for the duration. "I will be sure Dana that Sandra will be well taken care of while your gone." She takes Sandra and her things to have someone escort her to the entrance gate after leaving the under ground installation.

Fox Mulder also had the chance to kiss his daughter on the cheek before leaving. While he was having a emotional moment with Barrows leaving with Sandra.


	32. Chapter 32

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 32

Scully was starting to cry as well with her emotional moment. Since her daughter Sandra will be with the Lone Gunmen during the flight. She had made sure with giving orders to Barrows on what to do with her daughter during the time she's hungry and other things that Sandra likes as a baby.

"Don't worry Scully. Sandra will be in good hands with me and the rest of the team. Besides we will be in the under ground hiding place. Since no one knows where it's located at this time." She says with giving a soft kiss onto Sandra's head.

Mulder once again came up to his daughter to as well place a peck onto her little cheek. Before Barrows moved out of the living quarters to be escorted out of the installation with the other two Gunmen and two of the Under ground members for the publishing newspaper.

After they left. Everyone of the team leaving for the flight. General Billings had one last briefing with everyone on what was to be expected during the flight.

Plus the fact that medical needed to check everyone out for the long flight out into deep space. Doctor Sanchez of the military installation for the last five years. He was able to clear everyone for the flight. He was able to give each of the team booster shots for there immune systems in case they pick up something.

Skinner was the only issue. Having had a slight heart attack a few years back caused by Alex Kycheck. Otherwise he was cleared to go on the flight, as with Mulder, Scully and two of General Billings crew members to help out with Communications and defense.

Everyone moving to the hanger bay for where the space craft was located. Everything was all set to go with taking off in a few moments.


	33. Chapter 33

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 33

Scully was starting to cry as well with her emotional moment. Since her daughter Sandra will be with the Lone Gunmen during the flight. She had made sure with giving orders to Barrows on what to do with her daughter during the time she's hungry and other things that Sandra likes as a baby.

"Don't worry Scully. Sandra will be in good hands with me and the rest of the team. Besides we will be in the under ground hiding place. Since no one knows where it's located at this time." She says with giving a soft kiss onto Sandra's head.

Mulder once again came up to his daughter to as well place a peck onto her little cheek. Before Barrows moved out of the living quarters to be escorted out of the installation with the other two Gunmen and two of the Under ground members for the publishing newspaper.

After they left. Everyone of the team leaving for the flight. General Billings had one last briefing with everyone on what was to be expected during the flight.

Plus the fact that medical needed to check everyone out for the long flight out into deep space. Doctor Sanchez of the military installation for the last five years. He was able to clear everyone for the flight. He was able to give each of the team booster shots for there immune systems in case they pick up something.

Skinner was the only issue. Having had a slight heart attack a few years back caused by Alex Kycheck. Otherwise he was cleared to go on the flight, as with Mulder, Scully and two of General Billings crew members to help out with Communications and defense.

Everyone moving to the hanger bay for where the space craft was located. Everything was all set to go with taking off in a few moments.


	34. Chapter 34

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 34st

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner and three of General Billings personnel were on board the space craft ready to go. Besides the personnel, there were two medical officers to take care of any health issues during the long flight.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mulder asked Scully and Skinner in the cock pit of the vessel.

He checked his instruments to place the vessel on automatic until they were able to reach out of Earth's orbit and beyond the moon at warp six. General Billings had suggested they stay at warp six until they reach outer region of the planet Pluto and finding the first worm hole.

All of a sudden the experimental space craft took off from the installations hanger bay at warp six heading up into the outer atmosphere. Mulder looked over at Walter Skinner to find his eye closed. "Are you all right Skinner?" Mulder asked with checking the gauges in front of him.

"I never liked flight like these. Especially in this space craft, at least when I was on your son's vessel. I felt comfortable on it, as compared to this one that we have no information about it."

"Very true Skinner. Even Scully would agree." Mulder had Scully smile even though she had nothing to say on the matter.

However she did say the following. "Since you two will be talking and enjoying the view. I am going to our quarters to lay down. Call me when anything of interest comes up during the flight." She states to her husband and boss of the F.B.I. X files department.

"We will Scully!" In unison by Mulder and Skinner.


	35. Chapter 35

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 35th

Scully really wasn't tired at this point. She just needed to get away from Mulder and Skinner for a little while. Even though how long they were going to be gone was up to Mulder or whether they come up and personal with some sort of a space craft traveling inside the realm of Earth's solar system.

Getting off the turbo from the command center, she was able to walk to her quarters on the third level. She was amazed on just how big this vessel was built by who ever the real owners were.

Even though having been placed in the military installation. There were several scientists involved in checking it out before they were killed by the bounty hunters.

Walking into their living quarters. Scully was already missing her daughter Sandra. Even though she knows that William is somewhere close with his rebel friends trying to fight another battle with the aliens from the planet of Alexandria.

What she really needed after the long day before they took off from the hanger bay was a sonic shower. She didn't know on whether this ship has running water. So once she gets into the bathroom to check. And to her surprise there was running hot and cold water coming out of the faucet and shower. Even though she could of use the sonic shower to be quick about it.

Meanwhile in the command center.

Mulder was checking the radar/satellite systems to see on where there were any vessels or any type of objects in the surrounding sector since they are very close to mars.

"Jesus! Skinner there is some sort of a vessel heading this way. I don't know where they are originally from, however we will know with-in the hour. Skinner check the communications terminal on whether there are any messages coming in."

After checking the terminal screen. Skinner found nothing of the sorts. He tells this to Fox Mulder about no messages have arrived into the system.

"That's too bad. We will know in an hour with who we will be dealing with sir." Mulder says sounding some what disappointed. 


	36. Chapter 36

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 36th

Fox Mulder had to gather up everyone into the Command Center and including Dana Scully. He was going to asked for suggestion on the object that was heading for them in forty nine minutes.

"I really don't know what to say everyone." Mulder said to the group wondering what is going on.

Skinner was the first to say something." We need to find out just what this space craft is from and who is on board." He responded with Dana Scully being next even though the three Lone Gunmen didn't know what to say.

"I suggest the same thing. However we need to have what ever weapons we have on board this craft."

"I was able to check out the weapons systems earlier. The computer was able to tell me that the Laser guns are set to fire, as with sending any type of proton weapon towards any target." Skinner said even though he wouldn't know how to use the weapons.

Fisher finally spoke up. "We need to know for sure who is coming our way. First of all communications need to be opened up with whom ever is heading this way."

"I agree Fisher. As to what to say is the key of the problem and why they are after us?" Fox Mulder replied with looking over at Scully for anything further from her mouth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the space craft were humanoid crew members from the planet Alexandria four of the solar system.

It was also one of the planets for which some of William's crew members come from in order to break away from those wishing to have war with anyone and including Earth.

As for William's space craft, they were on the outskirts of the planet Pluto. They had no idea that Mulder and Scully had taken off in the military's new design by the Consortium organization.


	37. Chapter 37

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 37th

Fox Mulder had to gather up everyone into the Command Center and including Dana Scully. He was going to asked for suggestion on the object that was heading for them in forty nine minutes.

"I really don't know what to say everyone." Mulder said to the group wondering what is going on.

Skinner was the first to say something." We need to find out just what this space craft is from and who is on board." He responded with Dana Scully being next even though the three Lone Gunmen didn't know what to say.

"I suggest the same thing. However we need to have what ever weapons we have on board this craft."

"I was able to check out the weapons systems earlier. The computer was able to tell me that the Laser guns are set to fire, as with sending any type of proton weapon towards any target." Skinner said even though he wouldn't know how to use the weapons.

Fisher finally spoke up. "We need to know for sure who is coming our way. First of all communications need to be opened up with whom ever is heading this way."

"I agree Fisher. As to what to say is the key of the problem and why they are after us?" Fox Mulder replied with looking over at Scully for anything further from her mouth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the space craft were humanoid crew members from the planet Alexandria four of the solar system.

It was also one of the planets for which some of William's crew members come from in order to break away from those wishing to have war with anyone and including Earth.

As for William's space craft, they were on the outskirts of the planet Pluto. They had no idea that Mulder and Scully had taken off in the military's new design by the Consortium organization.


	38. Chapter 38

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 38th

The entire group were waiting in the Command Center to try and find out about

this particular vessel. Checking out the radar screen in front of them. It would seem

that the space craft was cloaked of sorts. As to why they weren't able to see it.

"Fisher see if your able to make contact with the vessel on the communications terminal?"

Mulder said to the member of the Lone Gunmen.

 _ **Meanwhile on the cloaked vessel.**_

 _ **It was a space craft that was on automatic controls. There weren't anyone left alive**_

 _ **on board after a battle with several alien rebels outside the worm hole of the solar**_

 _ **system Alexandria.**_

 _ **Fisher tried several times to make contact to no prevail at this point.**_

"Anything Fisher on the communication bans?" Fox Mulder asked the question while he dropped

the vessel out of warp.

"Nothing so far Mulder." I have a suggestion. Maybe the craft can't answer while everyone that is

on board dead from some unknown contagion or alien rebel having killed them in a battle." Fisher

said to give everyone the chills waiting to see whether the strange cloaked ship drops out of warp

in front of them.

"Mulder there is always the possible chance that they might all be dead. If we are able to dock with

this space craft. Everyone will just have to wear protection suits in case of a possible germ air borne."

Scully responded from her experience from the past 25 plus years.

"If this is the case then agent Scully. We need to protect ourselvs now before the ship gets any closer

to us." Walter Skinner warmed them from behind the seats for where Mulder and Scully were sitting.

"He's right Mulder. We need to do this now before it gets any closer." Scully said with getting everyone

to head down to the medical section to look for the suits.


	39. Chapter 39

The Consortium Effect

Chapter 39th

With everyone on board and inside of sick bay. Doctor Dana Scully was checking

everyone with the scanner in order to be sure everyone is fine before going over

to the rogue vessel.

Mulder was the last. While everyone else were getting inside there protection suits.

While Skinner placed Scully's and Mulder's onto the chair next to the scanner. Everyone

had checked out all right. Including no air borne germs that could upset the balance of those

probably on board the vessel.

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **Everyone was waiting for the hatchway to open. Since the ship had docked with the rogue**_ _ **vessel.**_

 _ **Finally after a moment. The air compression inside was leveling out in order for the group to**_ _ **go inside and then into the vessel.**_

 _ **Both Mulder and Skinner were counting their blessings. Since the both of them just never liked**_ _ **to step into the unknown. Scully seeing his anxiety, she decided to hold onto his hand until he was**_ _ **feeling better.**_

 _ **Everyone was quiet with entering the bow of the vessel. Along with the fact there were no lighting, and there**_ _ **wasn't no air at all. Even though they were lucky with carrying flash lights on them. Even though they**_ _ **would have to keep on there suits.**_

 _ **However the air supply with each of the suits will be lasting only three hours before everyone needs to head**_ _ **back to the vessel.**_

 _ **Taking there time..**_ _ **.Everyone was trying to stay compose with finding the first set of bodies from inside one of**_ _ **the corridors.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **To be continue in another set of stories.**_


End file.
